Lasers can be used for cutting different types of materials, such as sheet metal, cloth and paper, with laser radiation. Lasers can provide precision cutting of these materials.
It would be desirable to provide material transport systems including a transport belt that is resistant to laser radiation damage and methods of cutting substrates in material transport systems with laser radiation.